


The Magic of Witchy Pride

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Celebrating PRIDE 2019, F/F, Handcuffs, It should be canon, June is pride month, LGBTQ Pride, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Relationship, PRIDE AHS style, Smut, Two witches in love, Witches, coven - Freeform, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Happy PRIDE Month!





	The Magic of Witchy Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Happy PRIDE Month!

* * *

* * *

 

 

Zoe unlocked the padlock on the warehouse and pulling it, stepped back.  “We are sharing this warehouse with three other groups. I figured that we could go in and just… I don’t know, soak up the spirit to inspire us.”

 

Madison rolled her eyes. “You were a fucking cheerleader weren’t you?”

 

Cordelia forestalled the continuation of this particular argument with a raised hand.  “Let’s put the traditional squabble between you two on hold…” she said tiredly.

 

Misty chuckled.  “It was more than half the point of all of us comin’ today.”  She opened the door and walked into the large space. She looked at the huge curtains that hung between the sections. “Don’t want us cheatin’ off each other?” she asked in a half joking voice.

 

Zoe smiled.  “I talked to the others.  Since we’re new to all this, we are welcome to take a look at what everyone is doing and to ask questions.  The folks making the float for Gay Sports Buddies United said to keep our sticky fingers out of their sequins, but other than that we are all good.”

 

“Gay Sports Buddies…”  Madison raised her hands.  “Nope, Don’t even have to try to nuke that one. Blows all on its own.”  She considered. “But blows better with friends.” She turned toward Cordelia.  “Really. Witches in Pride?””

 

Cordelia was looking through one of the curtains.  “If we are going to be visible, we might as well advertise our inclusiveness.  It can only do good to share that.”

 

Madison snorted.  “We include anyone without a prick.  We ally with pricks as long as they are very light in the loafers ‘cause magic hates big pricks.”  She turned to Zoe. “We also like zombie pricks.”

 

Misty grabbed Zoe and held her back from Madison.  “Y’all just keep on. One day I won’t referee.”

 

Zoe calmed herself.  “I think Madison and I have some things to iron out.  We will meet you back at the Academy.”

 

Madison snorted.  “Really.”

 

The council member walked up to her and stared at her until Madison looked away.  Zoe gave a smile. She handed over her phone. “Call Kyle and tell him that he’s on his own for the night. You and I are going to be doing a girls night in and work this out.”

 

Madison sneered.  “Movies and hair braiding.”

 

“Chips, dips, chains and whips as the quote goes.”  Zoe led the way out as Madison followed dialing.

 

Misty’s brow rose.  She started chuckling.  “I would love to know how they got from snipin’ to whips, but I think maybe we should focus on our own thing at the moment.”

 

Cordelia started peeking.  “Bondage float….. One that looks like a rainbow threw up on it and….A sporty thing.   This last section on the left must be ours.” She headed into the enormous space. “Well, we will definitely have room for whatever we decide.”

 

Misty pulled herself up to sit on a workbench and watch Delia look around.  “We gonna talk about it or are ya just gonna keep pretendin’ ain’t nothin’ goin’ on?”

 

Delia frowned and looked over.  “I’m the Supreme of this coven. My personal feelings are not important.  The coven has to be my everything.”

 

“So you gonna play dead every way but one…  You are a human bein’ Delia with desires.”

 

“And a Supreme that has to look past them to take care of everyone.”  Delia paced the space. She could deal with confrontation...about her coven.  Confrontation about the personal made her feel defensive. “Maybe we should keep it simple.  Rainbow cauldron maybe.”

 

Misty sighed.  “You aren’t Fiona and I ain’t Hank.  I know how important Supremin’ is to you and you respect my shit too.  Don’t tell me that you ain’t wantin’ me. You look at me like a dog looks at a bone and you know I want you just as bad.”

 

“But.”

 

“Supreme blah blah blah.  How the hell is there a Goode royal line if y’all don’t get busy?

 Ain’t been no whole lineage doin’ the Fiona.”

 

Delia stopped her pacing and laughed.  “Logic, pure and simple.” She looked down.  “I don’t want to be unfair to you.”

 

Misty dropped off the table and came over.  “Why don’t you let me figure out what is unfair to me?”  Her hands raised to either side of Cordelia’s face. “I love you Delia and I know you feel the same.  We can work the rest out as we go.” She kissed Delia, gently exploring those lips with her own. 

 

Cordelia’s arm wrapped around Misty’s waist as she fell into the kiss.  The swamp witch tasted of mint and smelled of the lavender they had been drying that morning.  She smiled into the kiss and pulled back. “Promise you’ll say something.”

 

“If you become an ass or worse, Fiona?  You’ll hear me on the moon.” Misty smiled and lowered her head again.

 

Delia felt Misty’s hand clasp hers.  “What?”

 

“I’m thinking there are more comfortable places for me to seduce you.”

 

Cordelia tugged Misty along and through a heavy curtain.  Misty’s eyes rounded. “Handcuffs come in rainbow colors?” she asked amused.

 

Delia smiled and pushed Misty toward a throne that had not made it on the float yet.  She kissed the witch before pushing her into it. Misty chuckled as she landed. “I’m tryin’ to seduce you here.”  

 

The Supreme grabbed a set of handcuffs and attached Misty’s wrists above her head to a loop of metal near the top of the throne.  “You wanted this. Now, you are at my mercy.” She straddled Misty in the chair and kissed her hungrily. 

 

Misty wanted to hold Cordelia close, but with her hands bound she used her lips to express herself.  Her teeth tugged on Delia’s lip as she breathed out a moan at the sweet lips that explored her and the heat of Delia in her lap.  

 

Cordelia’s lips made their way along the column of Misty’s throat, kisses and nips sending shivers to the woman under her  Her fingers massaged the swamp witch’s breasts. She smiled as Misty’s head fell back and her chest rose and fell more rapidly.  As the nipple under her palm became a pebble, Delia raised her head and caught sight of her lover’s expression.

 

She would never forget this moment. The swamp witch’s legs spread under her as if asking for more.  Delia pushed Misty’s shirt up and over her head, leaving it behind her neck even while still wrapped round her arms.  Delia ran her lips over Misty’s collarbone before she ran her tongue over her lover’s nipple. The sounds from Misty’s throat were primal and needy, her hips beginning to move.

 

Delia pinched Misty’s nipple, returning for a kiss.  She wondered if Misty were even half as wet as she was.  Her hands massaged the younger woman’s breasts before sliding down scratching lightly over Misty’s stomach.

 

She pushed herself off Misty’s lap and knelt before the throne. She pressed Misty’s legs apart and over the arms of the throne as she leaned in.  She breathed in the aroma of her lover as she finished pushing Misty’s skirt to her waist. Cordelia ran her nails along Misty’s thighs lightly scratching as she leaned in and kissed Misty’s mound through her underwear.

 

Misty groaned “Cordelia.”  She tried to pull her wrists free to grab her lover and press her closer.  She was half out of her mind with the light teasing touches on her thighs with those lips and the hot breath so close to her clit.

 

Delia smiled and pressed aside Misty’s underwear.  She sucked her clit into her mouth and ran her tongue over it.  She loved the desperate sounds of the Cajun witch. Her mouth worshiped the little knot of flesh as a finger pushed in slowly.  Misty cried out at the incredible feel of this magical woman.

 

Cordelia rolled the clit in her mouth even as she savored the taste of the woman before her.  She realized the swamp witch could take another finger. She moved up to kiss Misty’s throat as her fingers moved in and out of Misty.  She loved the way those little muscles fluttered over her fingers. 

 

Misty felt Delia’s teeth scrape over her pulse and an unintelligible sound ripped from her throat.  She rocked as hard as she could against the fingers sliding into her. “Fuck me!”

 

Delia smiled and captured Misty’s lips.  She pressed in another finger and fucked Misty hard and fast.  She could feel Misty gathering up. “Cum for me,” she whispered hoarsely against Misty’s lips.  The swamp witch tore her lips away to scream her orgasm.

 

Delia ran her fingers over Misty’s flesh.  “We need one of these thrones.”

 

“For the float?” Misty asked in a weak voice.

 

“For our bedroom.”

 

Misty chuckled.  “Our bedroom?”

 

Delia raised a brow.  “Objection?”

 

“None.”  She smiled as Delia uncuffed her.  “The Magic of Witchy Pride?”

 

“Inspired.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to find me I'm thusspokeraven on Tumblr. I'm not on there often, but I do check messages. :)


End file.
